Game: Aristotle Adventure
A game set on Aristotle with User:Toothless100 as GameMaster and User:Pinguinus playing as Javus. GAME You are in a Salsene settlement on Aristotle. From where you stand, there are a couple of buildings in view. One is a police station; there seems to be a commotion inside. There is also a shop, and a road leading to the exit. There may be other buildings on the route. Choose where you want to go. I'm going into the police station, cause I pay their salaries and they have no business keeping me out of it. :) You enter the police station. At first, they try and get rid of you, but you persist, and eventually they open up. They reveal that in a settlement not too far from this one, a group of Salsene rebels have managed to raid an armoury, stealing a lot of weapons, and escape. Police have already been sent to retrieve them, but all that has come back is their mangled bodies. You can now leave, or volunteer for the next mission to catch them. I volunteer to go and get them, but only if I can loot their bodies. Most of the weapons must be returned to the armoury, but they will allow you to take two of your choice if you can bring down the rebels. Do you accept? Yes. I set out down the route and into the wilds of Aristotle. You travel for about an hour. You have two allies; both Salsene, and armed the same as you. After the first hour, the settlement the weapons were stolen from is in sight. But before you get there, you are ambushed by a pack of five Fraguars. Before you can react, the first Fraguar darts towards you. Its claws miss you by centimetres. You'll have to attack quickly. I rolled a 2, and missed. Allies, attack! Your first ally rolls a 2, also missing. Your second ally rolls a 6, hitting the first Fraguar for 52 damage. Then, the Fraguars retaliate. Two of them miss, but the other three successfully hit you and your allies. Each of you take 45 damage. I roll a 5, hitting one of them. Did I kill it? A normal Fraguar would take three shots to fell. However, this one is weak, and has already taken one shot from one of your allies. It dies, and the other four attack in revenge. You and your allies manage to dodge all but one strike; your first ally takes another 45 damage. Your two allies shoot at the Fraguars, rolling a 1 and a 2. Both miss, and the Fraguars are already coming round for another attack. I roll a 4. Curiously enough, so do both your allies. The Fraguars attack again. Two miss, but one hits your first ally, and another your second. They both take 45 damage, killing your first ally. Suddenly, two of the Fraguars are blown up, and the other two flee. Through the smoke, you see a Salsene with a grenade launcher. It comes over to you. "You appear to be in trouble. I could lend you some of my Medkits; it will take three to heal you. But first I need 300 credits." Your only living ally has fifty credits on him, but you find 100 in your dead ally's pockets. If you wish to trade with this Salsene, you need to supply 150 tickets. If not, you will have 35HP left, and you ally with have 10HP. "Sorry, but I don't have that kind of cash on me. How about this: I'm going on a quest right now; if you heal me and my ally here, I'll split the profits with you." The Salsene seems to consider your offer. "Give me the hundred credits your dead ally has. He won't need them any more. I'll heal your wounds, as long as I get half the profits from your quest." 60 credits, and half the profits from my quest. Deal? I put out my hand for him to shake. The Salsene seems reluctant at first, but relents. He takes your hand, as if to shake it, but in fact pulls you towards him and knees you in the stomach. You take 20 damage (You now have 15HP left). Then, he takes the entire hundred credits that belonged to your dead ally, dropping a pair of Medkits on the ground as he leaves. I take the Medkits, and heal myself. (I assume you use one on yourself, taking yourself back up to the max 80HP, and use one on your ally, taking him to 90 out of 100HP) Breathless, your ally says: "I was sure I recognised his face. Now I remember; he was one of the rebels that raided the armoury!" You have clearly been tricked. Suddenly, one of the surviving Fraguars enters the clearing. It was damaged by the grenade blast, with only 40HP left. It attacks, but rolls a 3, barely missing you. I roll a 6. I then set off in the direction of the armory. I assume you mean the raided armoury. When you arrive, you meet a stricken Salsene guard. "It wasn't my fault!" he exclaimed. "I tried to stop them, but there were so many!" I point a gun at the guard. "Don't play dumb with me," I say, "you're one of them. You're not tricking me this time." "Tell me then," the guard asked. "How did you see through my little ruse?" His hand is moving slowly and suspiciously towards his pocket. I roll a 5, barely missing him. My ally attacks now. Your ally rolls a 3, missing him. The rebel now has his gun out, but fires in a rush, also missing. Resorting to dirty tactics, he punches your ally in the face, dealing 20 damage. More in shock than pain, your ally steps back. I roll a 5. In anger, I kick him in the groin. I roll a 3; I missed? How am I supposed to miss? I'm standing right by him! Do Salsenes have vulnerable groins like humans? We'll assume they do. And I don't think you should be able to miss with the kick. I'll let you off. The rebel doubles over in pain (taking 25 damage), but, taking advantage of his position, headbutts you in the stomach. 20 damage. Before you can react, he manages to stand up, and shoots. He has a Biter Shotgun, and rolls a two, striking your ally for 70 damage. Your ally drops, dead, to the ground, and the rebel flees. With a roar of anger, I fire at him, missing with a 5. Motivated by my friend's loss, I fire again, this time rolling a 2 and hitting him. I continue to run towards him. 52 damage. He turns and fires back at you, but rolls a 1, missing. He keeps running, and is soon out of the city gates and into the forest. You attempt to follow him, but there is no hope of finding him, so you return to the city. From where you stand, you can see, as well as the armoury, the settlement's police station. You can go in, or just continue on your quest. I head towards the police station. Inside, you talk to the police officer. When he learns of your quest, and the ill fate that befell your companions, he agrees to help. He heals your wounds, then gives you four new Salsene allies, armed with Vampron Sniper Rifles. He also gives you an Electrosword, to use in melee. I thank him very kindly, and leave the town. I then run off into the wilderness. I have no intention of getting myself killed by those rebels now that I know how powerful they are. :P Wait a second? You left your new allies behind!? They can come with me if they like. OK. So are you still going after the rebels, or have you given up? I've given up. I'm gonna go find a new quest. So, how many of my allies are coming with me? Your allies are trained policemen. As you have deserted your quest, they too desert you. But first, one shoots you with his Vampron Sniper Rifle. It deals 78 damage; you have 2HP left, so you pass into unconsciousness. The policemen retake your Electrosword, and leave you outside the city until you regain consciousness. Well that didn't go as I had planned. When I wake up, I stumble back into the city, looking for a hospital. You wander around for a while. A hospital comes into sight, but before you can make it to the entrance, you are ambushed by bandits, who steal your Gladius Assault Rifle and strip you of your Oriscale Body Armour. Luckily, a nurse walks out at this precise moment. She shouts at the bandits, who run off; unfortunately, they take what they stole from you with them. The nurse guides you into the hospital, and lays you down on a fresh bed. Soon, you are all patched up, and, feeling for your loss, she manages to secure you a couple of weapons to make up for your loss; a Club, and a Gale Stun Grenade. Then, you are allowed to leave. Feeling a sense of great lonliness, I ask the nurse to accompany me on my travels. The nurse tries at first to politely decline, but spots the look of loneliness on your face. She is silent, and looks straight in your eyes. It seems to take her a great effort to force out the next words. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I've got a job to do. But I'll always be here. You can come and visit whenever you like." I leave. But I'll be back. I head back into a store, and ask for a part-time job. What sort of store? Good point. I don't know, a food market. I want to be the person who stands behind the counter and checks out purchased items. They offer you a job for 10 credits a day. You can work for three, four or five days a week. Five days a week. I offer to work on weekends too for 15 credits a day. The shop owner calls it a deal. The End. ---- Should anyone wish too, they can continue the quest to stop the rebels where Pinguinus left off. You would have the four Salsene allies armed with Vampron Sniper Rifles, and you would start at full health with an Electrosword as well as your standard weapon. Any takers? ---- Heraar is willing to try the quest! You have just left the police station. You have four Salsene allies armed with Vampron Sniper Rifles, and in addition to any weapons you already own, you have been given an Electrosword. You exit the city and continue along the path where the criminals are supposed to have gone. Before long, you have your first encounter with one. As if from nowhere, a grenade appears in the sky, arcing towards your party. Your attacker (a rebel) rolled a 5, and therefore the grenade hits. It is a Landslide Frag Grenade, and explodes dealing 100 damage to all your allies, and 50 damage to you. Your allies are on 10HP, and you are on 70HP. Your attacker has disappeared into the foliage. What do you do next? Here's the plan; my allies will make an assault on the base's front, while I go around back and try to force entry. I think you're getting ahead of yourself. You need to reach the base first :) Ahead, the path gets leafier, and to the left, there is a clump of ferns that look as though they have been disturbed. I send one of the Salsenes into the ferns. The Salsene you sent in calls you over. Hidden under the ferns are a cluster of Medkits; five in all. This is apparently someone's treasure trove. I shriek in excitement. I pick them up, and then start flying towards the base. I order the Salsenes to follow along behind me as best as I can. Can I carry one of them? Or could one ride on my back? They would be too heavy. You fly onwards, but hear a cry from your allies behind you. Do you turn and see what the problem is. Nah, they can take care of themselves. I fly onwards, thankful that there are no flying predators on Aristotle. Except Butcherbugs, but they would be unlikely to attack me. Before we proceed, I shall inform you of the fate of your allies. Hidden beneath the leafy path was a pit, about five metres deep, with smooth, unscaleable sides. The soil on the bottom was thin; underneath was a massive store of dynamite. The heat from the Salsenes' bodies activated a ten second timer on the dynamite; with no way of escape, they all died in the explosion. Soon, the building the rebels are using as their base comes into view. There appear to be armed Salsenes keeping guard on the roof. Now would be a good time to drop down and start walking. You may also want to heal your wounds with one of your Medkits. Salsenes are cold-blooded, so they have no body heat. I heal a wound with a Medkit. I swoop over the armed guards and drop a stun bomb on them, rolling a 4. Whatever. It senses that there is something living in the pit, and blows the up. One guard is killed, but the other is not quite close enough to the blast, only taking 50 damage. He has 40HP left. He fires at you with a Biter Shotgun, rolling a 2 and doing 35 damage. You are on 85HP. I fly into the last guard and lash out with my claws, rolling a 2. 28 damage. He appears to be talking into a radio. I slash out at the radio, rolling a 2. I then slash him, rolling a 6. Both the radio and the guard die. But already three Salsenes are on the roof. They all fire at you with Biter Shotguns; only one hits, doing another 35 damage. I throw another stun bomb, rolling a 2. As they are clustered together, your stun bomb kills all of them. Remember though, you only have one left. I enter the building. Good move. The first room you enter is deserted. There are four ways out; back up to the roof, down the stairs, down the lift, or through a door to an adjacent room. Through the door. This room appears to be empty also. However, a Salsene rebel appears at the door, and throws a Firestorm Napalm Grenade in through the now open door. It explodes dealing forty damage, and the Salsene locks the door behind you. Every turn you remain in the room will be another 40 damage. You are on ten health, but only barely, so you can stay conscious. You still have four Medkits. I heal myself with a Medkit. I then attempt to pick the lock, with my 4 Tech Skill. :r After two turns (you are now on 40HP) you successfully pick the lock and escape the room. You can now take the lift, stairs, or leave. I am taking the stairs! (I do not know what is so exciting about that :P) You walk down a flight of stairs, which leads to a small landing. You can go down another flight of steps, or take the door into another room on this floor. I will continue to go downstairs! (Why the exclamation mark?) That proves to be a mistake, as a Salsene rebel is coming UP the stairs. He sees you, draws his Biter Shotgun, and fires, rolling a 4. You take 35 damage, leaving you on 5HP. You pass out :P When you regain consciousness (you're on 11HP) you find that your legs are tied, and you have been chained by your neck to the wall. The room you are in is blank and featureless. With your wings, you can reach your Medkits, and the rope at your legs. However, it will take 5 tech skill to escape from the chain :P I have a Tech Skill of 4, and so I fail. I do the only thing I can do: I shout obscenities into the darkness, hoping the rebels will hear me. :P They don't :P Well then, I do the only thing I can do. I take a nap until they come for me. Eventually, they do come for you, eyeing up the ropes lying loose of the floor. "Stupid darn wings," one says. "Can't tie 'em." "Now then," another says. "Time to die." He levels a Radiation Cannon at you. Once it is fired, you'll suffer 100 damage for three turns after the firing turn, which will kill you in two turns. "You can take my life, but you cannot take my FREEDOM!" The rebel stares at you, briefly puzzled. You appear to have bought yourself a bit of time. Go ahead, kill me! My secrets will die with me! The rebel lowers the Radiation Cannon. "What secret's?" he asks suspiciously. I'm not telling! Kill me now! I don't want you to know! I'd rather die! "No. I won't kill you. Not until you give up your secrets, anyway." Another rebel hands him a Siege Rocket Launcher. "This thing doesn't miss, and won't quite kill you. But you'll give up your secrets now, or I'll fire." Or you'll what? Injure me, and then kill me? Let me free, and then I'll talk! He fires the Siege Rocket Launcher, leaving you on 20HP. Then he orders you to be untied, and you are. "We've all got grenades," he says. "You make one false move, we blow you to hell. Tell us your secrets." Let me outside! "Are you mad? No, we won't let you outside. Tell us your secrets, and you can go." I present my chest as a good target, and I smile. "Then go ahead. Kill me." The rebel smiles. "I've got a better idea." He draws a Dagger Carbine-Pistol, and shoots you in the chest, dealing 15 damage and knocking you unconscious :P You are brought round as the rebels drop on hard earth. Your eyes open, and you see you are outside the base, in the forest. The rebels roughly tie you to a tree by your neck. A roar sounds in the distance. "The Katrola will arrive here in a few minutes," a rebel says, smiling. "Good luck." They leave. A tech skill of 2+ will get you out of the rope. Having a Tech Skill of 4, I untie myself. I wait a few minutes. When the Katrola arrives, I fly off, but I only stay a little bit ahead of it, getting it to chase after me. I then lead it back to the criminal base! BTW, you are on 12HP. You have... three Medkits left, I think, as well as one stun-bomb. As you fly towards the base, the Salsene rebels spot you, but don't spot the Katrola. Two bullets whizz past you, and the salsenes are already reloading. '' I fly higher up in the air, and heal myself with a Medkit. I then watch with glee as the Katrola reveals itself. :D ''There is a frenzied battle below. The Katrola forces entry to the base, killing some of the rebels on the way. There is carnage inside which you cannot see. However, eventually the Katrola bursts out onto the roof. One Salsene rebel appears to have survived so far, and it shoots the Katrola in the eye, killing it. The rebel looks up at you in anger. He readies a heavy gun he is carrying; a Screamer Mortar. He fires, but misses, and is already reloading. I dive towards him, grab him, and then starts flying off with him (minus his mortar.) I fly him a little ways, and then I drop him. (Thud.) :D He is killed. Now, to save a couple of moves, you go to the police, they collect up the weapons and bodies, and you are given the promised two weapons. You can choose from (BTW, Lentaa cannot move and fire any firearm): *''Great Hammer'' *''Electrosword'' *''Fang Battle Rifle'' *''Vampron Sniper Rifle'' *''Blunter Missile Launcher'' *''Siege Rocket Launcher'' *''Skarg Hand Cannon'' *''Vrah Sniper Rifle'' *''Crusher Shotgun'' *''Heavy Incinerator'' *''Steward Tactical Maser'' *''Radiation Cannon'' *''Troll Rapid Grenade Launcher (with 3 Crosswind Stun Grenades)'' Pick any two! You've earned it! Heavy Incinerator, and the Radiation Cannon! If I can use them, of course. You can use them, but you can't move and fire at the same time. The police are so grateful for you, they also give you a Great Hammer and 300c. YOU WIN! You have gained: an Electrosword, a Heavy Incinerator, a Radiation Cannon, a Great Hammer, and 500 credits! WELL DONE! Category:Games